A Different World
by musiclovr16
Summary: In this story, it is about a girl and a femme autobot who become involved in the first Transformers movie from the start. possibly Bee/OC Jazz/OC. Depends on how story continues. Sorry, I know bad title. If anyone can think of a better name tell me.


Things to know.

"_Words in italics" - radio_

_***Ring***_

Yes! School is finally out for the weekend! I ran out of history class listening to some boy going on about how much his grandfathers glasses were worth or something like that. I think his name is Sam but I don't really remember names that well. I ran down the hallway, dodging people as I went. a couple got hit with my shoulder book bag but I didn't really care. I shot out the school door, jumping over the steps and raced to my car; a bright red 2007 BMW 328i. I open the door and hop in quickly the seatbelt buckling in itself before the car pulled out of the school parking lot.

"So how was school today Kat?" my car asks through the radio.

"Good. It's finally the weekend! I say we go to our spot and just relax." I told my car, putting my backpack on the passenger seat then leaning back into the seat.

"Sure thing." My car says before driving to our place.

Anyway, my names Katherine Jones however I like going by Kat. I'm 17 year old junior that goes to school in Tranquility, Nevada. I am about 5'1" and I have long, dark brown hair that stops at the middle of my back. I'm on the skinny side with a flat chest and tan skin. The one thing I like about myself are my eyes; they are the colors green, blue, and hazel. I know, it's weird, but when I was born instead of having the normal blue eyes like my parents, they were three different colors. I don't really know why, but I don't care.

My car is a different story. Her name is Nightstar. She is an Autonomous Robotic Organism from the planet Cybertron, or for short an Autobot. She crash landed on Earth about a year ago. When I was looking for a car to drive, I found her in the middle of nowhere, needing a lot of work done to drive. I'm a mechanic, yet only Nightstar knows. Nobody really wants a girlfriend who knows more about cars than they do. When I finished her up, she decided to show her true self. I wasn't all that scared actually. I thought it was pretty cool meeting a robot like her. Right now, we have been trying to find other Autobots but we haven't had much luck.

"We're here, Kat." Nightstar told me, opening her driver door so I can get out. I climbed out, looking out to see our favorite tree out in the middle of nowhere it seems. After I climbed out, Nightstar transformed into her true self. She is about 15 feet maybe. Her head was kind of round with a mask that would cover her face when needed. She had more armor on her chest than anything else, with a thin waist and long legs. She also had door wings. She told me that they are sensitive and she is able to feel vibrations that other Autobots cant. Nightstar picked me up, placing me on her shoulder where I always sit. Whenever we come here, it's to think and relax at the end of the day.

Soon it became night and time to go home to my apartment. As she lifted her hand to place me on the ground, we saw a beam of light out of nowhere appear near the city. Nightstar froze, her optics dimming slightly.

"Hey, Nightstar, what is that?" I asked her, standing up and placing a hand on the side of her head.

"It's a message to all Autobots out there. I think it says something about, found some boy named Sam Witwicky. Come to this area of earth. I can't make out the rest." Wait Sam Witwicky…isn't that

"Sam is a boy from my class. His history project today was about his grandfather going crazy and started to go on and on about how robots are real and drawing strange symbols." I told her; shocked that maybe Sam knew an Autobot.

"We have to find him. Do you know where he lives?" she asked, placing me on the ground and transformed into her car form. I climbed in, letting her buckle me up.

"Yea, I think I do, but we should wait until tomorrow. Because it is midnight and I don't think he would be awake." I told her, before yawning. "I think I need to go to bed anyway."

"Alright, we will find him tomorrow afternoon. You just get some rest. I'll wake you up when we get home." she told me before I fell asleep leaning back in my seat.

**Afternoon**

"Alright, Nightstar. Let's go find Sam. Adventure Time!" I shouted, making a dramatic pose with my arm in the air and my other against my hip. Imagine the Captain Morgan commercials. Nightstar started to giggle at me while I jumped into the front seat. We started to drive in the neighborhood I think Sam lives. I don't know for sure but I was going to find out today I guess.

**2 hours later**

"OK I give up, we are never going to find where Sam lives." I told Nightstar as I crossed my arms and leaned back in the seat with a pout. I felt the seat massagers poke me in my back.

"Stop pouting, Kat. Don't come crying to me when your face sticks like that. And yes we will, we just don't know exactly where he lives. All I have to do is sense a Autobot symbol and we will be good." Nightstar told me as she continued to drive around the housing streets. I looked around, seeing kids going inside for dinner or because they were tired. Then I saw the strangest thing. I saw a boy around my hair run out of his house with a pink, girly bike being chased by an old 1976 yellow and black Camaro.

"Uhh, Nightstar…I think I found Sam and the Autobot." I told Nightstar, still watching in confusion as the Camaro started to drive on the sidewalk. "And I don't think he knows how to drive very well." I told her laughing at the sight.

"Yeah, I don't think either. Let's follow him and see where he and Sam go. Fine with you?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'm cool with that. I want to meet this Autobot anyway. Hopefully he's nice." I told her as she started to speed up and follow the Camaro from a distance. During the chase, we saw Sam make an "awesome" front flip off the bike in front of some girl from school. I just cracked up laughing watching that, even Nightstar was full out laughing at Sam and his amazing trick. We continued to follow the Camaro. We ended up in some junk yard place underneath a highway I think. We watched from the entrance as the Camaro followed Sam around and ended up losing him in there. Then the strangest thing happened. A police car came out of nowhere and transformed.

"What is that thing?" I asked Nightstar, freaking out a little. That thing was pretty creepy looking. It had dark red eyes and shark claw like fingers. He started to yell at Sam, asking for something but I couldn't hear what.

"That is a Decepticon. Please whatever you do, do not go near that thing, ok. He will hurt you and I can't lose you." She told me, slightly begging in the end. I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around the steering wheeling; something close to a hug for her.

"Don't worry, I won't. I'll stay from away from those things, alright?" I told her, hugging the wheel closer to me.

"I think we should help Sam out though. It looks like he dragged that girl into it also." I told Nightstar, pressing down on the pedal to tell her to move. We took off quickly, watching as the yellow Autobot makes the Decepticon trip and speed over to the two teens before taking off. The Decepticon quickly follows behind. We follow behind him, staying as far back as possible so the two bots don't sense us. Day turns into night as we watching the yellow bot quickly juke the Decepticon before stopping in an abandon power plant I think it is. He quickly pushes the teens out before transforming into a 20 some foot tall Autobot. I can see the blue optics and the Autobot symbol on his forehead. The Decepticon transforms, taking the yellow bot down, almost smashing into a building, then falling down a trench.

"Nightstar, go help the bot out. Don't worry, I'll look for the teens and protect them if something goes after them, alright."

"Stay safe, alright Kat." She told me, before gently pushing me out and speeding over to the bots. She transformed and tackled the Decepticon before he shot the Autobot. I quickly ran over to where I saw the teens run to. I watch as a tiny little freaky thing pushing Sam into a fence and starting to attack him. I quickly run over and spin-kick him off Sam. The one girl, who I recognize as Mikaela from school, started to hack up the Decepticon with a power saw.

"Get it, get it, get it!" Sam yells at her, screaming almost like a girl. Mikaela then hacks the things head off.

"Ha, not so tough with a head now are you." Sam yells at the Decepticon before kicking him yards away.

"Wow, you should be in football." I told him. They both jump, just realizing I was there. They stare at me, not even saying that they are thankful for being saved by kicking that thing off me.

"Well, since you guys aren't talking, my name's Katherine, but I go by Kat. You guys are Mikaela and Sam, right?" I asked them, making sure I have the right people. Remember I suck at names.

"Y-yea, how do you know us?" Sam asks, looking like he's about to faint. Wow what a baby.

"I go to the same school as you two. We have history together. Well, I'm going to make sure Nightstar is alright." I tell them, before turning around and climbing up the trench to look for Nightstar and the yellow Autobot. I look over to see them shaking hands and I think talking through a comm. or something like that.

"Hey Nightstar, how was the fight?" I ask her, walking up to the two Autobots. Nightstar lowers her hand for me to climb on.

"Good, we beat that Decepticon pretty good. This is Bumblebee, the Autobot we say yesterday. Bumblebee this is my charge, Katherine." She tells Bumblebee. Aww, what a cute name.

"You can call me Kat." I tell him before holding out a hand to shake. He laughs, sticking out a finger of his to shake.

"_Nice…to meet you…little lady_." He tells me through the radio. Something must have happened to his vocal processors.

"Aww, you are just sooo cute I want to cuddle with you!" I tell him, laughing at how embarrassed he looked.

"Hey, what are you doing up there? And do you talk?" Sam asks me first, then Bumblebee.

"_XM Satellite One"..."Digital Cable brings you"..."Columbia Broadcasting System_." Bumblebee tells them. Wow, did they not see us talking or something.

"So, you... so you talk through the radio?" Sam asks him, pointing up slightly. No duh. He just uses the radio because he's bored. Nightstar and I sigh, shaking our heads. I guess we had the same thought.

"_Thank you, you're beautiful! You're wonderful, you're wonderful_." I cracked up laughing. Bee was clapping at them like they won some awesome prize.

"So what was that last night? What was that?" now that is a smart question. I look up at Nightstar, looking at with the "transform down into a car" look. She nods and transforms around me so I end up in the driver seat with the window down so I could hear the rest of the conversation.

_"Message from Starfleet, Captain...Throughout the inanimate vastness of space...And angels will rain down like visitors from Heaven! Hallelujah!"_ I laughed at the Hallelujah.

"Visitors from heaven... so you're, like, an alien?" Mikaela asks. I shook my head. I think both her and Sam should be blonde I swear. Bumblebee nods and points at Mikaela before transforming into the '76 Camaro.

_"Any more questions you want to ask?"_ he asks, opening up the passenger seat for them. Guess he doesn't want them in the driver seat I guess.

"I think he wants us to go in the car." Sam says to Mikaela. I shook my head again. Really.

"And go where?" Mikaela asks, laughing nervously. I saw Sam hesitate slightly.

"Hey! Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" I yell out from Nightstar's window. I see them look shocked for a second before quickly climbing into Bee. I shook my head for the hundredth time. Nightstar started to follow Bumblebee as we quickly leave the now destroyed plant.

"So, where are we going?" I ask Nightstar, leaning back in the seat and cross my arms.

"We are meeting the rest of Bumblebee's team plus his leader." She tells me, before switching on the radio. She knew I wanted to think about what has happened today. While driving we saw Bee push Sam and Mikaela out of the car before driving back to them as a 2007 Camaro. Sweet. We ended up pulling into an abandon alley with a beat up car. I quickly jump out of Nightstar so she can transform if needed. I look to see a Peterbilt painted with blue and red flames coming down one side of the alley. An ambulance siren goes off on the other. I quickly turn around to see a GMC Topkick, a Search and Rescue Hummer, and a Pontiac Solstice driving. It looks like the Solstice is racing the other two. I giggled, watching as they quickly pulled up and transform. I watch as the metal plates and gears move around as the once 6 cars turn into giant robots. The leader was the tallest. He was about 30 some feet tall. He looks at Nightstar.

"Who may I ask are you?" he asks her, his voice very deep and calming. He seemed super nice.

"Nightstar, a fellow Autobot. I have been on earth for about an earth year. My charge here found me and fixed me. We saw Bumblebee here sending out a message and that is why we are here, pretty much."She told him, leaning on one foot with a hand to her hip. She learned that for me as I usually stand like that.

"Well, greetings fellow Autobot. My name is Optimus Prime." He tells her, before bending down to talk to Sam and Mikaela. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" he asks Sam, staring at him intensively.

"Y-yea." He stutters out, looking up at Optimus in fear.

"My name is Optimus Prime as you already heard. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron." He tells them

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The yellow Autobot that was once a hummer tells us.

"Autobots?" Sam questions, not knowing if that was correct.

"Autobots." I tell him, walking up to where Sam and Mikaela were at. They jumped, forgetting that I was still there. "Ha, I scared you good." I tell them, laughing at how they jumped and the looks on their faces.

"What's cracking, little bitches?" I hear behind me. I look at the silver bot, once a Solstice.

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz." Optimus tells us as he points to Jazz.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz tells us, flipping around before landing heavily on the old car.

"Ahh, not this alley it's not. And for the record, don't call humans bitches. Most people kind of take it the wrong way." I tell him as I heard Sam asking Optimus how he is able to talk like this. Jazz nods at me, lifting his visor to wink at me.

"Thanks for the advise little lady. I'll be sure to remember that." He tells me. I smile and nod, before turning back to Optimus for the rest of the Autobots names.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide." Optimus tells us, pointing to the black bot who was once the GMC Topkick.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide says, pulling out two cannons from his arms. Wow. Looks like Sam doesn't like that very much and he gulps nervously. Serious, like he was going to hurt us.

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus tells Ironhide with a slight smile on his face.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons." Ironhide tells Optimus, shrugging slightly.

"Hey, those cannons are pretty sweet." I tell Ironhide, watching as the cannons rotate and fold back into his arms.

"I like you." He tells me, crossing his arms over his chest. I smile up at him. He's pretty awesome.

"Of course you will. The main two things she is crazy about are cars and cannons." Nightstar tells Ironhide, smirking at me.

"What? There is nothing wrong with a good car and awesome cannons." I tell her, crossing my arms at her. I hear full out laughing coming from Ironhide.

"Yup, I'm going to like you." He tells me, smirking at me. I look over at Optimus to see him smiling at us talking about cannons.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." He continues, pointing to the yellow bot. I watch him sniff slightly at the air and hums.

"The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female." Ratchet says, staring at Sam and Mikaela. I busted out laughing. This is just priceless. I fall to the ground, rolling around from so much laughing.

"I think you broke the femme, doc. Are humans supposed to do that?" Jazz asks, crouching down to stop me from rolling around.

"Sorry. That usually happens when I laugh too hard." I tell Jazz, patting his hand to show I was alright. He nods and stands back up to his full height. "And Ratchet?" I say turning to said bot.

"Yes?" he says, looking at me.

"You shouldn't have said that. That was a private subject between the two. I mean, look how red he is from embarrassment." I say, poking Sam in his super red cheeks. He shoved my hand away as I laughed at him.

"Sorry Sam but you have to admit, that was pretty funny. I tell him." He glares at me. And me being the mature one, stuck my tongue out at him.

Optimus nodded his head before gesturing to Bee. "You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." He tells Sam.

"Bumblebee, right?" Sam asks, to make sure he has the name right.

Bee starts dancing around and punching the air. "_Check on the rep. Yep, second to none_" his radio sings throughout his dance. I laugh at him.

"Sweet dancing, Bee." I tell him. He smiles in his way before nodding yes to Sam.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle." Ratchet says before pointing a laser at Bee's throat. "I'm still working on them." He tells us as Bee becomes all dramatic like he's dying.

"No, Bee! Don't die on me!" I yell at him dramatically before he falls over and "dies". I laugh. Yup I was right. He is nice and has a pretty good sense of humor too.

Optimus shakes his head before telling Sam all about a Decepticon, who is the leader, Megatron, who plans to take over the world using the glasses Sam has that was his grandfathers. When he finishes telling Sam that the fate of the world lies in his hands, all the bots start to transform done to drive to Sam's house.

"Hey, Nightstar; you know what this means?" I ask Nightstar before she transforms into her BMW form.

"No, what?" she asks me, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Adventure time!" I yell out. Jazz, Bumblebee and Nightstar started to laugh at my antics.

**Well, I hope you liked it. I've been wanting to write a story about a new girl and femme Autobot in the first **_**Transformers**_** movie for a while now. And am I the only one who thinks that both Mikaela and Sam kind of act like blondes through most of the first movie. I'm just saying. And yes, the Adventure time is from the cartoon show **_**Adventure time**_**. That commercial is always on so it gets stuck in my head and I just had to add it in. Remember transformers is own by Michael Bay and all those people. Hope you like it. I will try to update this story plus my other one **_**20 Moments**_** soon. Bye for now!**

**~musiclovr16**


End file.
